Gwen's Crucible
by christine.liddle.397
Summary: Gwen goes through a crucible but will she come out a better person or worse? How will things change for her? Read and find out...


I am really sorry in advance for people who love Rhys, but in all fairness he does it when he's drunk!

* * *

"I'm home!" Gwen shouted as she entered her flat. She kicked off her shoes as she threw her bag onto the sofa. "Finally!" Came Rhys's angry voice from the kitchen. "I had made tea but its gone cold now!" Rhys slurred. Gwen went to give him a kiss, she could smell the alcohol on his breath, but Rhys pushed her away. "Oh! Now you love me do you? But not enough to come home when you promise!" He shouted. Rhys reached for his arm but he pulled away. "I'm sorry Rhys ok! It was a work thing!" Gwen said getting annoyed. "Of course! Bastard Torchwood! Cause you'd rather be with them! WITH JACK!" Rhys screeched. "Rhys no, its not like that. Please just calm down ok. We can heat up dinner, have a glass of wine, watch some-" Gwen started before she was interrupted. "Shut up! Why did you even bother coming home! Its so obvious you don't feel anything between us anymore!" He shouted. Gwen stormed to the bedroom trying to advoid saying things she might regret but Rhys followed her. "No! This isn't finished! You're such a bitch!" Rhys shouted before walking over to her. "Rhys, you're drunk. Go to bed, I will sleep on the sofa." Gwen said. "Now you don't want to even sleep in the same bed as me! You haven't even wanted to shag in months." Rhys spat out right in front of her face, their faces only millimeters apart.

Gwen pushed him away, but Rhys pushed back. Harder. "Rhys!" Gwen screeched. "You bitch!" He shouted in a drunken slur. "You don't love me! You don't feel it anymore!" Rhys told her. "I do, I love you with every inch of me. Please Rhys I am sorry." Gwen apologized. "Lying whore! You're probably shagging Jack!" Rhys shouted. "Don't talk to me like that! You know thats bollocks!" Gwen said as she tried to leave. Rhys blocked her way. "Move." She ordered, however Rhys didn't. Gwen tried to push past him but he was bigger and stronger. He pushed her hard against the chest of draws and Gwen fell to the floor. "Rhys stop it. Please." She groaned as she pulled herself up in pain. "I'm gonna make you feel it! Make you feel it like we used to." He said as he pushed up hard against her. "Get off me!" Gwen shouted. "Do you feel it now Gwen? Do you?!" Rhys said. Rhys punched her in the stomach and she fell to the floor again, this time Rhys didn't let her get up. He pushed her onto her back and climbed ontop of her as he held her arms above her head. "GET OFF ME! RHYS!" She shouted. Gwen wriggled out from under him and crawled to the door but Rhys grabbed her and pulled her back to him. "RHYYS! Please stop!" Gwen screamed. "NO! You bitch! You wanna shag Jack and not me, just remember who you're married to! I'm gonna make you feel it!"

Rhys pulled down her jeans whilst Gwen struggled from under him. She screamed as he violated her. He was not gentle. "Rhys stop!" Gwen shouted as she tried to hit him, but he overpowered her once again. Gwen screamed but Rhys put one hand over her mouth muffling her cries for help. Gwen writhed trying to escape, she struggled and struggled but it was no use. "Do you feel it now?! Do ya?! I'm going to make you feel it!" Rhys shouted. "Argghhh...mmmmphhh...oooww..." Gwen's muffled screams rang out. She tried to get him to stop but it was no use, even when Rhys was drunk he was still a great deal stronger than her. Rhys started to hit her as he pushed into her, soon Gwen's face was covered with blood running from her nose and mouth, and her hair was knotted from being pulled. Gwen's entire body felt painful as he thrust into her hard pushing his whole weight on top of her. Gwen closed her eyes as tears ran down her face. _God someone help please, save me_, Gwen thought. She tried to scream but they were muffled by Rhys's hand. Rhys moved his hands and started to squeeze them around her throat. In the end Gwen gave up and stopped fighting hoping it might make him stop, that and she couldn't fight back anymore.

"OPEN UP!" A voice came from the flat door. Gwen was on her own lying on the floor unconscious and Rhys had left to go to the pub. "OPEN THE DOOR!" The voice shouted again. Suddenly the door was kicked in and police officers stormed into the flat and then into the bedroom. "Caucasian female, attacked, possible rape victim, unconscious send an ambulance now." One of the police officers radioed. The police officers stood around Gwen's limp body. Her hair knotted and messed, her face covered with blood, bruises forming, her jeans and underwear round her ankles. One of the police officers took the blanket from the bed and covered Gwen. "Can you hear me?" One of them said as they shook her gently. Gwen slowly came around and tried to open her eyes. She could only open them halfway and her vision was blurred. She couldn't tell who was standing over her. Gwen groaned in pain. The ambulance people came in shortly after and carried her to the ambulance.

When Gwen woke she was lying in a hospital bed with her team stood around her. "Thank God you're awake!" Jack said. His voice still carried the same tone as normal but this time it had a hint of worry in it. "W-w-what h-happened?" Gwen stuttered. Jack walked round and sat at her beside. "The police received a call from a neighbor saying they heard crashing, shouting and screaming." Jack told her. "Who did this to you?" He asked. Gwen sat up and winced in pain. "I can't..h-he he..." Gwen stuttered. "R-R-Rhys..." She said. Jack stood up. "Owen, find Rhys! NOW! Get him arrested, or set a weevil on him, I don't give a shit. Just find him now!" Jack ordered his team member. "P-p-please don't...he...he will hate me..It wasn't his fault...h-he was drunk..." Gwen rambled. "Gwen he raped you." Jack said. Gwen shuddered at the word and went tense. "Sorry..." Jack apologized. Gwen moved her knees up and held them with her arms. "When can I leave?" she asked. "Well they want to keep you overnight, but if you want we can get them to let you leave now." Jack told her. Gwen turned her head from her team. "What do you think Jack?" she asked. "All I want is you safe. If that means you should stay here, then that is fine. We can manage without you. All I care about is your saftey." Jack told her. "Ok...I'll stay overnight. But why do they Doctors want me to?" Gwen asked. "Well...they just think with the asphyxiation and the...beating and the other thing..they just want to make sure everything's fine." Jack said avoiding mentioning Rhys raping her.

Shortly after, the team left and Gwen was alone. She couldn't help herself and started to cry silently. She buried her head in the pillow and kept asking herself why. Why did he do all those things? Why couldn't she stop him? Why didn't she leave the flat when he first pushed her? Why did she agree to stay overnight? "There you are bitch!" a voice shouted. Gwen sat up and saw...Rhys. "Oh god. Rhys please leave..." Gwen stammered. "I'm gonna finish what I started!" He shouted as he walked over to her bed. She tried to move. She couldn't. He grabbed her by the throat. "Help..." was Gwen's strangled cry as he squeezed the life out of her. No one heard her. No one was coming. At least thats what Gwen thought. "Rhyss...sstopp...please.." Gwen cried. Gwen tried to breath but she couldn't. Suddenly Jack burst in and stun gunned Rhys. The rest of the team followed in. "Get the police here now, Ianto!" The police came and arrested Rhys whilst Gwen sat there terrified at the far end of her bed, as far away from everyone as she could get. "We saw him on the CCTV. We got here as soon as we could. Sorry we didn't get her earlier." Tosh said. "Ohh God Jack...please take me back. I don't want to be here." Gwen confessed. "It's ok. You're safe now, and we'll all stay until tomorrow when you can leave." Jack told her. "Have you eaten anything?" Jack asked. Gwen looked at her hands clutching her knees. One was covered with a bandage from Rhys breaking it as he held her hands down in the flat. "No, no I haven't. They brought food but I couldn't eat." Gwen told him. Jack chucked his wallet at Ianto. "Go down to the shop Ianto, get some real food not hospital rubbish." He told him.

A few hours later. Gwen lay asleep. Tosh was resting head on Iantos shoulder and Jack and Owen were talking. There were crisp packets on the floor, and empty coke bottles around the bed. Although Gwen had been drinking Coke Zero. "Oh god Jack..." Owen started. "I know." Jack interrupted. "How could he do that. We had him in the hub for gods sake! He helped us on a mission! He took a bullet for Gwen and now he does this?!" Owen shouted in anger. "Shh you'll wake her, she's exhausted. I know Owen I know. Will she be ok?" Jack said. Owen looked at her fragile body. "Well the asphyxiation left her neck bruised but no bones broken, the hands not too bad, the bruises will heal, and as for the other things he did...there doesn't seem to be any permanent damage. She will probably just have to take it easy for a while. It might hurt walking or sitting down..." Owen told his captain. Jack walked over to Gwen's sleeping body and stroked her hair. "Thats not what I meant..."

"Mmmmm..." Gwen groaned as she woke up. Suddenly she panicked and sat up startled. "Where am I? What happened?" she asked. "Woooahh calm down there Gwen. Its Jack. Do you remember what happened yesterday?" Jack asked. "Yeah...I-I-oh god...I'm sorry I forgot for a moment." Gwen said quietly. Jack gestured to the pile of clothes and a hairbrush on the seat and said, "Ianto went to your flat, so you can change, and we can be out of here as soon as you want." Gwen sat up and grabbed the clothes. "Err we'll leave so you can change...come on guys." Jack said as the team and him shuffled out. Gwen pulled of the hospital nightdress and saw the marks on her body. Finger tip bruises on her thighs from where he dug into her. Purple marks on her stomach from when he hit her. Gwen put on the change of clothes and brushed her hair. She walked over to the door and opened it to see her team beaming at her. "So lets go." Jack said. Gwen walked next to him and the others followed behind. Gwen walked slowly with a limp. They all climbed into the SUV. Gwen in the passenger seat. Jack started to drive and Gwen faced the window not saying a word. _"Do you feel it now?! Do ya?! I'm going to make you feel it!" _Gwen couldn't get those words out of his head, she can't forget the vile things he did to her. _"RHYYS! Please stop!" _Gwen hears her screams circling her head.

"Gwen? Gwen? We're here." Jack said snapping her out of her terrible thoughts. "Ok..." she said quietly. "Should be a quiet day, no rift activity so far." Tosh said as she shut the SUV door. "Owen, mind my laptop!" She added as the medic brushed past her. The team walked into the fake tourist office and Ianto unlocked the secret door with the button hidden under his desk. "Ianto?" Jack asked when the young welsh man didn't follow down the corridor. "I am just gonna sort out some stuff here." Ianto replied. "Ok then." Jack said as he walked down the stone corridor to the lift. When they entered the main body of the hub Jack turned to Gwen and said, "Can you meet me in my office in ten minutes? Thanks." Gwen answered his question and walked over to her desk. She couldn't believe she had been here less than 24 hours ago. The time felt so long and in the same way she still couldn't believe it had actually happened. She looked at her watch, 6 minutes to go. She knew what Jack wanted to talk about and she knew she didn't want to talk about it.

"Hello Jack.." Gwen said quietly as she entered the room. "Hey you, have a seat." He gestured to the small sofa. "Want a drink?" He asked. Gwen shook her head and sat down where he had indicated. Jack walked over to her and sat down. "How are you?" he asked quietly. Gwen gave him a look that he didn't know what it meant. "Sorry bad question...erm. Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked. Gwen shook her head. "Ok..." Jack said. The conversation had turned to awkward and terrible at the same time. "Look Gwen I-" he started. "Jack you don't need to say anything. I just can't believe what he did. I loved him, I thought h-h-e loved m-me..." Gwen said and started to cry. Jack pulled her in close and she rested her head on her shoulder. "Let it out Gwen, its ok." Jack told her. "I sorry Jack I am." Gwen apologized. Jack lifted her chin and looked into her eyes as he said. "You have nothing to apologize for. Nothing. What Rhys did was brutal, cruel, sadistic, sad, violating and not your fault." Gwen turned away from Jack. "I feel like its my fault..." she sobbed. "I should've been home when I said, I shouldn't lie to him about work. I should-should have s-stopped hi-him" she continued. Jack held her tight. "No Gwen. No. It's his fault. Gwen everyone goes through a crucible in their life at some point, and this is yours but you will come back from this, I promise." Jack told her.

"Look Gwen I hate to say this, but if the police are to convict him then you need to make a statement. The hospital can present you're injuries as evidence, but theres no proof Rhys inflicted them..." Jack said quietly whilst stroking her. "The police said we can film you recounting the...the incidents and we can send it to them." He added. "Okk..." Gwen said. "When?" she asked. Jack looked into her eyes once more, "We could do it now, or whenever you're ready..." he told her. Gwen wiped the tears and smudged mascara from her eyes. "Ok Jack. Where do I film it?" she asked. "We could film it at you're flat, or here...where ever you feel comfortable." he said. "Ok I don't want to film it here. In front of the others. Sorry. I just can't. Can I go back to my flat and tidy up, and then you can come round later with the camera?" Gwen asked. "Yeah ok, I'll give you a lift." Jack told her as he grabbed his coat and the SUV keys.

"Ok Gwen I'll come by in a couple of hours." Jack said as he left her at her flat. "Ok Jack." Gwen replied. Gwen looked around at the living room, it was still relatively tidy. Then she made her way into the bedroom. Jewelery on the floor from falling off the chest of draws, when he pushed her. One of the draws hanging half out. The duvet cover on the floor from where the police had covered her. Other things scattered on the carpet from the struggle. Gwen slowly started to pick things up, as images flashed before her eyes. "I'm gonna make you feel it!" Gwen shook her head trying to expel the thoughts. "Do you feel it now? Do you?!" Rhys angry voice shouted in her mind. Once Gwen had just about tided up, she went to the bathroom. She hadn't seen the bruises on her face. When she looked in the mirror the person she saw was a stranger to her. A split lip, a black eye, and a purple bruise on her cheek. Smudged mascara, messed up hair and marks from where the tears had run down her foundation. Gwen started to tidy herself up a bit, she washed off the messed mascara, brushed her hair again, and wiped her face of all make up that had been on the previous day.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Gwen jumped at the sound. She walked from the bathroom to the door and opened it. "Hello Jack." She said. "Hey there Gwen. You look a bit better without the panda eyes..." He joked. "Yeah..." Gwen agreed half heartedly. Gwen sat down on the sofa and Jack sat down on the arm chair opposite. He set up the camera, "Ready?" he asked. Gwen nodded. "Please state your full name." Jack said. "Gwen Elizabeth Cooper." Gwen replied. "Could you please tell me exactly what happened on the 19th March 2008?" Jack asked. "I came home from work late around 9pm, I told my husband, Rhys Williams, I would be home at 7pm. He was angry that dinner had gone cold. We started to argue, and I went into the bedroom to avoid a big argument. Rhys followed me. He started shouting in my face. Telling me I didn't love him. Saying I was, 'shagging' my boss." Gwen said. "I tried to get past him, but he blocked me, I tried to push past him but he pushed me hard against the chest of draws. I fell on the floor. I stood up and he pushed himself against me. Said he was going to..to...m-make me f-feel it. Then he punched me in the stomach. I collapsed on the floor. He pushed me onto my back and climbed on top of me. Then he-he-" Gwen started to cry. "Its ok Gwen." Jack said from behind the camera. "Whenever you're ready." he added. Gwen wiped her tears and took a deep breath in. "He pulled down my jeans and underwear. I tried to scream but he put his hand over my mouth. Then he-he he..." Gwen stopped a took another breath. "He violated me." Gwen choked out. Jack looked at her, "Could you please clarify in what way did he violate you?" He asked. It broke his heart to see Gwen like this and he had to ask for her to be specific for the video statement.

"S-s-sexually. He v-violated me sexually." Gwen stuttered barley able to get the words out. "He didn't stop. He kept his hand over my while I tried to scream,then he carried on hitting me and pulling my hair. Then he started choking me and I passed out." Gwen finished. Gwen put her head in her hands crying. "Could you now, please tell me what happened at the hospital afterwards?" Jack asked quietly. "I was in the hospital room alone. I didn't hear the door open. Then I heard him shout at me. Called me a bitch. He w-w-walked over, told me he...he was going to finish what he started. Then he tried to strangle me again." Gwen said quietly whilst tears streamed down her face. Jack turned off the camera and went and sat next to Gwen. He hugged her tightly and wiped her tears before stroking her hair. "I am so sorry. Sorry it happened. Sorry you had to say all that, but it will help Rhys get sent to prison." Jack told her. "I know Jack, thanks for being here. Thanks for helping..." Gwen said. "How about I stay? The others can manage without me and we could order some pizza and watch telly?" Jack suggested.

Several hours later Gwen and Jack were sat on the sofa watching some comedy show, eating pizza and drinking wine. Gwen had drunk a little too much... Because suddenly she lunged at Jack. Trying to kiss him but Jack pushed away. "Gwen you're drunk, don't do anything you'll regret." Jack told her. "Jack I'm sorry I didn't think, theres Ianto." Gwen apologized. "No its not that, me and Ianto aren't a couple not really. It was just a casual thing. I don't want to let you do something you will regret when you are sober tomorrow." he told her. "Jack please, I won't regret it I w-want to kiss you. I loved Rhys. Past tense. Even at the wedding I wasn't certain. Jack I want you. Please." Gwen begged. "No Gwen. You don't mean this. You're drunk." He told her again. "Maybe a little, but I am not that drunk I want to kiss you." she said as she went for Jack again. This time Jack didn't push her away, maybe it was his hormones or maybe he felt something for her. Gwen kissed Jack hard and then Jack kissed back. Suddenly tongues collided with tongues. Gwen moaned in his mouth, he had talked about 51st century pheromones before but she never imagined what they made someone feel like she did. Suddenly Jack stopped. "No Gwen, that was a mistake. I'm sorry I took whole thing with Rhys and everything. You're vulnerable." Jack said. "No Jack, well maybe. I don't know but please Jack I want this. I truly do." Gwen assured him. "Are you sure?" Jack asked and Gwen answered by kissing him again.

Morning came and Gwen woke in her bed lying next to Jack their clothes making a trail from the sofa to the bed. What the hell did I do last night...thought Gwen. "Morning." Jack said. "Erm morning..." Gwen replied. "I'm sorry Gwen. I shouldn't have, we shouldn't have." Gwen silenced him with a kiss. "Jack I regret nothing, well maybe this headache, but honestly Jack I want to. I love you Jack, I always have, I loved Rhys but not in the way I love you." Gwen told him. "Well if you're not too tired, I could always wake you up properly..." Jack offered as he rolled on top of her and kissed her. Gwen's hands roamed over his bare back and through his hair. Jack ran his hands down her arms, over her stomach and down her legs. "Oohh." Gwen moaned in his mouth. Gwen could feel his hard on pressing on her leg. Jack slowly crawled down her body before making Gwen moan aloud at his touch and his tongue. Jack slowly teased her, for a long time before giving in to Gwen's begging. "Ohhh Jack. JAAACCK!" Gwen cried out as her back arched and came. Jack came up towards her and kissed her. "That is definitley the best way to wake up..." Gwen groaned. "I'm gonna need a shower." stated Jack. Gwen climbed out of bed and took his hand, "Well come on then..."

"Gwen hurry up will you, we'll be late!" Jack shouted from the living room. "Just grabbing my bag. One sec." Gwen rushed into the living room and they both headed to the SUV. When they walked into the hub. Tosh and Owen looked up from their work stations. Gwen went up to Jacks office. "Well she certainly looks better..." said Tosh to Owen. "Yeah...I think Jack cheered her up." Owen winked at Tosh. "You don't mean-" Tosh started. "Oh come on there was something between them before, I think Gwen just finally admitted she didn't love Rhys..." Owen interrupted. Gwen came down from the office and started to work. She still didn't feel 100% but Jack had definitely made things better. Her hand was still bandaged, her face still bruised, and sitting or walking or anything was uncomfortable. However things definitely seemed brighter now she admitted her feelings for Jack.


End file.
